Snowboarders
by cruel-humor101
Summary: AU. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi all use to live on
1. Default Chapter

Title self-explanatory… AU. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi all use to live on Sky Mt, until Kaoru's dad and business partners (Megumi's dad and Misao's grandpa) decided to expand their company. 6 years later they're back and all hell breaks loose! k/k, s/m, a/m…OOCness.

**Setting:** Pretty large town called Sky Mt. Sky Mt. is also the name of the mountain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm.**

**Character Profiles**

**Kaoru Kamiya**  
Age: 16 ½  
Hair color: bluish/black reaching to her waist  
Eye color: sapphire  
Ivory skin  
Height: 5'3"  
Personality: hot-tempered, stubborn, loyal, friendly, caring, isn't afraid to speak her mind (which can get her in to trouble) very protective of the people she cares about.  
Style: punk/goth  
Best friends with Misao and Megumi

**Misao Makimachi**  
Age: 16 ½  
Hair color: bluish/black reaching down to her knees, usually in a long braid  
Eye color: emerald green  
Slightly tan  
Height: 5'  
Personality: full of energy, loud, hot-tempered, friendly, outgoing, says what she's thinking, mischievous, loyal, and sticks up for what she believes in.  
Style: punk  
Best friends with Kaoru and Megumi

**Megumi Takani**  
Age: 17  
Hair color: sea green reaching to her waist  
Eye color: dark brown  
Height 5'3"  
Personality: sneaky, mischievous, cunning, very lady-like, can be seen as stuck up and snobby by people who don't know her. Caring, truthful, sarcastic, loyal, and friendly once you get to know her…in her own twisted sort of way. Balances out her 2 wacky friends.  
Style: girly but still punk  
Best friends are Kaoru and Misao

**Kenshin Himura **  
Age: 18  
Hair color: red fiery hair always in a low ponytail  
Eye color: violet but can turn amber when angry  
Tan skin  
Height: 5'5"  
Personality: outgoing, calm, friendly, kind, caring, loyal, sticks up for what's right, always there for his friends…especially Sano, mysterious at times, and is clueless when it comes to girls and/or their emotions.  
Style: punk/goth  
Best friends are Sano and Aoshi

**Sanosuke Sagara A.K.A. Sano**  
Age: 18  
Hair color: brown spiky hair held back by a red bandana  
Eye color: dark brown  
Tan skin  
Height: 6'  
Personality: stubborn, quickly angered, loud, friendly, very loyal to his friends, blunt, says things without thinking, wears his emotions on his sleeve, outgoing, and reckless at times.  
Style: gangsta/punk  
Best friends with Kenshin and Aoshi

**Aoshi Shinomori**  
Age: 18 ½  
Hair color: black  
Eye color: icy blue  
Slightly tan  
Height: 6'2"  
Personality: quiet, keeps to himself, mysterious, icy, stiff, serious, stubborn, rarely shows emotion, smart, respectful, seen as the sensible one of the group, and although he rarely shows it he cares deeply for his friends, and is also very loyal.  
Best friends with Sano and Kenshin

**Prologue**

"Hello and welcome everyone to Fly Away Airlines. (I know cheesy but just bare with me cause I'm in Chem. and I don't wanna get caught! ) My name is Sally and I'll be your flight attendant." Drowning out the remainder of Sally's voice, and all the whispers about how her and her friends were all dressed, a petite ivory skinned girl with amazing sapphire orbs turned her attention to her MP3 player. Grabbing a magazine out of her bag after she found a good song to listen to, she began to try and read best she could with her mind wandering. Giving a sigh of frustration she decided to put it away and just let her mind wander.

_**Flashback 6 years ago**_

"Yo Jou-chan," yelled a boy around the age of 12 with wild spiky brown hair.  
"huh? Oh hey Rooster-head,'' replied the young 10 year old.  
"Hey that wasn't very nice," said the boy trying to act hurt.  
"Ok, ok I'm sorry Sano. I'll stop it if you stop calling me Jou-chan."  
"Nah, its cool…uumm…Kaoru," began the boy, " is it true that your dad as well as Megumi's and Misao's gramps want to expand their company and you guys are moving?"  
"…Yes," whispered Kaoru not able to look at him in the face.

_**End Flashback**  
_  
" Kaoru…Kaoru!" shouted a chipper young girl with startling emerald eyes. ( uumm ok Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi are all sitting next to each other on the plane) "Huh, what? Sorry Misao, what were you saying?" said Kaoru snapping out of it. "Geez what were you thinking about? I was calling your name forever," said Misao taking away Kaoru's MP3 player. "Guess I just spaced," said Kaoru taking back her MP3 player. Just then a girl with sea green hair framing her delicate face decided to join the conversation, "Well isn't it obvious Misao," said the glowing beauty, " who else can get her in such a daze, it was…" "For your information Megumi," said Kaoru cutting off her friend, " I wasn't even thinking of him…" Megumi letting out one of her famous ohhoho laughs said, "Oh haven't gotten that far yet?" Heaving a disgruntled sigh Kaoru was about to reply when Misao intervened before it turned ugly. (not really they all are best friends after all, but just before Kaoru got mad and strangled Megumi or something) A few minutes passed with Kaoru and Megumi semi glaring at each other, before Megumi turned her attention to the magazine that Kaoru had earlier. " Ok…Kaoru you have been thinking of them a lot lately. Why?" said Misao turning in her seat. Kaoru who was now fretting with her hair said, " I don't know guess I'm just nervous. I mean its been six years. People change." "That is true," said Megumi not taking her eyes off the magazine, " But come on it's the guys I doubt they forgot about us…well at least me." Sweat dropping they turned away from their crazy laughing friend. "We really shouldn't let her be around people," said Misao to no one in particular. "You're telling me. Remember the last time we let her talk us into going on those blind dates with her?! We ended up climbing out of the frickin window of the ladies bathroom!" exclaimed Kaoru smiling. "Oh yea," giggled Misao. By now Megumi was back to her sane (or insane ) self to say, " Hey! You guys act like that wasn't fun." taking in her friends blank faces Megumi said," Wha…fine then I wont ask you guys for anymore favors." "Excuse me Miss, but do you think you can keep it down," said an irritated Sally. "Sorry," whispered Misao trying not to laugh at Megumi's reddening face. Kaoru decided to step in now before Megumi got any more ideas on how to kill Misao. "We're only joking. Right Misao?" "Yeah, Duh! I mean come on Meg you know we wouldn't be bringing it up if we didn't have fun! We could just merely bury the memory like the time we tried taking a shortcut to get to the amusement park."

_Flashback six months ago_

_A black SUV was speeding down a deserted road, with three girls arguing inside. "Misao, will you please PLEASE let me drive?!" asked Kaoru holding on to the edge of her seat for dear life. "What?! NO way! This whole trip is to celebrate my 16th birthday, as well as me getting my license," exclaimed an overly excited Misao. Executing a sharp turn, Misao noticed her friends paled faces, and decided to slow down a bit before one of them became sick. Not knowing where exactly they were, they decided to look at the map, it being little use to them seeing as it made absolutely no sense to them. "Dude this map is wack, it says that the park should be around here," said Kaoru puzzled. "No the map says its over there," said Megumi pointing. Both turned to where Megumi was pointing. And well yea it was there. "YAY! We're here! See guys told you I'd get you there in one piece," said Misao triumphantly. "We are not there," said Kaoru looking bewildered. "Ok well technically not, but it's only on the other side of the road," said Misao. "Oh yea and that big ass cornfield separating us from the park is only there for decoration!" was Megumi's sarcastic reply. Giving an exasperated sigh, Misao calmly told them about the little "shortcut" they'd be taking. "WHAT?!" was all they had time to say before Misao cut off the on coming cars into the cornfield. "Think if it as off roding," stated Misao before hitting the gas. With that said Megumi and Kaoru both forgot how much trouble they'd be in if they got caught, and joined the fun. Within a few minutes the girls were singing along with AC/DC's Girls Got Rhythm. That is until Misao hit a scarecrow straight on causing them to all scream bloody murder. "Get it off the windshield," shouted Misao. "We're trying," said Kaoru unable to hide her amusement on the whole situation. "Brake!" shouted Megumi pointing to the clearing. Within a few seconds Misao's new SUV (now dirty) came to a sudden halt. Throwing the scarecrow onto the main road. (none of them got hurt cuz they are wearing their seatbelts) Sighing, Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi were about to start laughing if it hadn't been for a semi truck hitting the scarecrow, making its pumpkin head spatter; sending falling pieces all over the windshield. "Lets never speak of this so called shortcut again," said a dazed Megumi. The others could only nod.  
End Flashback  
_  
"You know looking back on it it was pretty funny," said Kaoru, breaking out into a smile at the weird looks she was getting from her best friends. But that only lasted a few seconds before they all broke out laughing.

**AN:** ok the first chapter and hopefully not the last. So what'd you guys think? I know I know mostly dialogue and there is probably a lot of spelling mistakes and errors everywhere but be gentle it is my first fic! But I am open to CUNSTRUCTIVE criticism but no FLAMES or I will hunt you down and hurt you! LOL…only joking but still please no flames. oh lol before i forget please R&R! 


	2. Ch 2

Title self-explanatory… AU. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi all use to live on Sky Mt, until Kaoru's dad and business partners (Megumi's dad and Misao's grandpa) decided to expand their company. 6 years later they're back and all hell breaks loose! k/k, s/m, a/m…OOCness. Setting: Pretty large town called Sky Mt. Sky Mt. is also the name of the mountain. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm. Ch 2

"Hope you enjoyed your flight, and hope to see you soon," Said Sally as they were getting off of the plane. As soon as they got off the plane the snow immediately blinded all three of them, while a cold gust of wind played with their hair. Adjusting their eyes they were finally able to take in the beauty they hadn't seen in six years. Kids were running about sledding, building snowmen, skiing, or their personal favorite snowboarding. You'd think it weird that right after getting off of a plane they'd already be seeing this. Well not to them, having grown up there the girls found it only natural. Being able to snowboard to school, a friend's house, into town, or where ever felt so right. Feeling the fresh powdered snow Kaoru began to make her way to the back of the plane to retrieve her luggage, quickly fallowed by Megumi and Misao. "Man it hasn't changed at all," said Misao taking in the fresh air. "I know you'd think they could have fixed it up a bit," said Megumi almost getting hit by a snowball. "Oh come on you know you love it just as much as we do," laughed Misao, "you wouldn't want it to change." "Humph…Kaoru you've been really quiet, is something wrong," asked Megumi. "Look theirs our luggage," said Kaoru walking over to a bunch of black ones. Giving each other quick glances, Misao and Megumi joined their friend. "Hey lighten up raccoon girl. Everything is going to be fine," whispered Megumi putting her hands on Kaoru's shoulders. "The fox here is right. We're home after six long years of snowboarding on crappy mountains. And I think we all need to get some long needed boarding on our mountain. And we sure as hell cant do it without you, I mean come on look," exclaimed Misao turning Kaoru around to look at the mountain. Turning around Kaoru picked up several of her duffle bags. Misao having had just about enough of her friend's attitude, was about to smack her upside the head, when Kaoru turned around with a genuine smile said, "You guys are right. I mean we're on Sky MT! What are we waiting for?!" " Uuhh… for a car to come pick us up to drop us off at our new house," giggled Misao. "PPSSSHH who says we have to wait? I mean we do have our boards," said Megumi matter-of-factly. Wide grins formed on their faces as they dropped everything they were holding and strapped on their boards along with Megumi. "Man I still can't believe our parents are letting us live together," said Misao excitedly, "although they are going to be right next door, but that doesn't matter!" Standing up they grabbed their mini backpacks and left a note for the whoever was suppose to pick them up saying to take their bags to their house and that they had gone on ahead.


	3. Ch 3

Title self-explanatory… AU. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi all use to live on Sky Mt, until Kaoru's dad and business partners (Megumi's dad and Misao's grandpa) decided to expand their company. 6 years later they're back and all hell breaks loose! k/k, s/m, a/m…OOCness. Setting: Pretty large town called Sky Mt. Sky Mt. is also the name of the mountain. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm. Ch 3

Making sure not to run into anyone, Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi made their way down the snow paved road. Doing occasional tricks here and there but nothing to big. Kaoru having started an innocent game of tag was trying to make her way as far away from Megumi, and didn't notice the group of guys heading her way.

Boy's POV

"Man another ski bunny at ten o'clock," said a rather tall boy wearing black snowboarding pants and a white jacket. A grunt is all he got in reply from his slightly taller, but stiff friend, who was also wearing black snowboarding pants, but a tan jacket. Out of nowhere there was a bunch of screams and squeals heard form a very large group of girls from behind. "Do you think we should help him, Sano," asked the stiff. "What are you nuts?! Those girls are wackos! Besides I think Kenshin has it under control, Aoshi," replied Sano. Just then a blur was seen streaking past them with flaming red hair. "Hey Kenshin, in a hurry," smirked Sano. Flashing a nervous smile Kenshin was about to reply when BAM! He hit something or someone. "Oi that gotta hurt," grimaced Sano, " come on let's see if he's alright, before his fan club catches up."

"Yo are you alright there buddy," asked Sano as Aoshi helped up their swirly-eyed friend. Giving a disgruntled sigh Kenshin's head was spinning. He was about to answer when they heard a faint ouch coming from behind them. Turning around to the fallen girl, Sano realized that she was the sky bunny he was telling Aoshi about earlier. Only now he realized she wasn't a sky bunny but she was a boarder, the others noticed this too. Realizing they hadn't done anything to see if she was all right Kenshin extended his had to her, so she could regain her balance. Kenshin began to say, "I'm so sorry Miss I…" but was cut off by more screams but this time a lot closer. "Yeah look lady sorry and all but my friend here is kinda in a hurry, so we gotta go," exclaimed Sano. Grabbing Kenshin's arm before he could say anything else he took off with Aoshi fallowing.

Girl's POV

Standing there Kaoru had no idea what just happened. 'Was playing tag, got knocked over, helped up, and something about being in a hurry…Wait what? That's just confusing…geez could have least said sorry,' thought Kaoru. "Kaoru, are you ok," asked Misao finally reaching her friend. "I'm fi…Megumi what are you doing? I do not to be checked out," said an exasperated Kaoru. "Just making sure raccoon. It did look like you guys hit pretty hard," said Megumi letting go of Kaoru's arm. "They did look familiar though who were they," asked Megumi, looking in the direction that they went in. "who cares," fumed Misao, by the looks of it they didn't even ask if you were ok! Those jerks!" "Yeah," mumbled Kaoru.

AN: YAY! i got 3 chapters done! well i hope you guys like it so far and i hope you guys review...and sorry that its not in paragraphs and that its just one big chunck thingy (lol ) but im still pretty new to the system ans i dont know how the whole thing works still. but if anyone wants to lend a helping hand then that would be much appreciated...i've decided to not update until i have at least 15 reviews (if i get any reviews that is...) so yea R&R and i hope you guys like my fic...tata

rocKpunKergrl


	4. Ch 4

Title self-explanatory… AU. Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi all use to live on Sky Mt, until Kaoru's dad and business partners (Megumi's dad and Misao's grandpa) decided to expand their company. 6 years later they're back and all hell breaks loose! k/k, s/m, a/m…OOCness.

**Setting: **Pretty large town called Sky Mt. Sky Mt. is also the name of the mountain.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm.

**Ch 4**

A variety of reds, oranges, and yellows lit up the sky. Weaving in and out of each other

creating an amazing sunset, that a certain group of girls were watching from the top of the mountain.

"Wow I forgot how amazing the sunset looked form up here," said Misao in awe; suddenly the wind picked up causing a thin blanket of snow to engulf them.

"Ok, I think that's our cue to head home," exclaimed Kaoru.

Getting nods of agreement they began to make their way down the mountain. Not a care in the world filtering through their minds, just the pure adrenaline rushing through their veins, as they did tricks the whole way down.

Reaching the porch to their new house, (uuhh cabin…you choose) they stopped simultaneously taking off their boards.

Waiting for them was Misao's Grandpa Jiya. "Hey Gramps, what are you doing here," asked Misao running up the porch to give him a big bear hug.

"Hello to you too Misao," chuckled Jiya, "Why don't we all go inside and I'll tell you."

Having successfully started a fire, Jiya wasted no time in telling them that they would all be starting school in two days. Having expected an outburst of some sort he turned around to be greeted by three stunned faces, staring at him as if he were a maniac.

Letting out a wave of laughter Jiya said, "NOT!"

Sighing in relief Misao was about to say something when Jiya again decided to say something, "You guys start tomorrow." Jiya was immediately tackled to the ground by Kaoru and Misao. Misao tugging on his white beard, while Kaoru was ringing his neck, Jiya's usually tan face was beginning to turn purple.

"I was only joking," wheezed Jiya.

With that said Megumi told her two not so happy friends to stop. Gasping for breath Jiya thought it best to sit opposite of Misao and Kaoru.

"Ok you girl's have two weeks before you start school," said Jiya eyeing them carefully to see any sudden movements. "Usually you would start a lot sooner but we thought it best for you all to get acquainted with the mountain and the town again," continued Jiya.

The girls were ecstatic. Two whole weeks of no school. They could unpack and get settled in by tomorrow and then still have 13 days to do whatever they wanted.

Having said what he went their to say, Jiya was ready to leave the girls to do whatever they wanted, but not before getting a bonk on the head for his not so funny jokes made earlier.

Deciding that they should go get a quick bite to eat before they unpacked, they took Kaoru's navy blue H2Hummer into town. Popping in an AC/DC c.d. (greatest band ever! ) Kaoru cranked up the volume as high as it would go and sped out of her drive way.

"Misao…WEASEL," shouted Kaoru over _We're on the Highway to Hell. _

"What," shouted Misao.

"Turn it down a bit!"

"What? I can't hear you," said Misao turning down the music.

"Never mind…gees," said an exasperated Kaoru.

Finding their old favorite place to eat the Akabeko, they turned into the parking lot and got out to whispers on who they were and how loud their music was. Having dealt with the same situation many times, they walked into the Akabeko unfazed.

The girls loved the Akabeko for its traditional setting. The sliding doors were made out of rice paper, the seat cushions had beautiful Japanese flowers on them, and a wooden table in the center of each room.

It only took about 15 minutes for them to be seated. And another 15 minutes for them to get their rice balls and green tea.

Kaoru and the others had barely finished eating their rice balls, when they noticed a swarm of girls all waiting to be seated.

"Guess the Akabeko has gotten pretty popular over the last six years," whispered Misao. The other two nodded, as they paid for their meal hurriedly as to not get sucked in.

On their way out they heard bits and pieces of different girl's conversations. While one girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes was talking about an absolutely hot "bad boy" another with black shoulder length hair was talking about a mysterious boy with icy blue eyes, but the one boy who had all the girls swooning had violet eyes, and was a complete gentlemen.

As soon as they were outside Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao burst out laughing, they figured as much. They never did quite understand as to why girls acted that way. Sure they had a couple crushes here and there, and had gone on a few dates, but nothing to the point that it became their whole world. In fact none of them had ever had a boyfriend. But they didn't care, to them no guy was worth their friendship. They even had a motto that they held true to "Hoes before homies." (LMAO… hehehe I got that one from my friend )

Around five in the morning, the gang was all done unpacking and their home, which consisted of three bedrooms and bathrooms (they each get their own bathroom) a loft, a living room, kitchen, and dining room looked great. Considering it only took them about eight hours to unpack everything and get situated. Having decided to sleep in Kaoru's newly furnished room, they were ready to go to sleep.

(Going to speed up the story a bit ) two weeks later

"Being woken up by Kaoru's constant snoring is not how I'd like to wake up. And she's in the next room,' thought a groggy Megumi.

The sun was already rising when Megumi stepped out of the shower. Wearing a bright pink tank top over a fish net shirt, accompanied by a black lady-like business jacket, and a pair of navy green pants with a few loose strings hanging on them. Deciding to leave her hair down, Megumi applied some red cherry lip gloss, grabbed her black and white Vans she headed out of her room to see what her friends were doing.

"Still sleeping," mumbled Megumi, as she peeked into each of their rooms. Fox ears popping up Megumi thought of an evil but brilliant plan to wake up the two sleeping beauties. Walking up to Kaoru's alarm clock she changed the time to read 7:50 instead of 7:00. Then with stealth only a fox would have managed to change Misao's wrist watch to read the same.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Bolting up Kaoru took one look at her clock and shot out of bed cursing.

"Huh, was with all the noise," yawned Misao appearing at Kaoru's bedroom door.

"We're goin to be late," said Kaoru heading to the shower.

Taking a look at her watch, Misao let out a scream before running to her room to get ready.

Coming back to Kaoru's room after showering, Misao found Kaoru already dressed in all black with her hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'And you thought you were weird, until you met me,' black punk pants with stars lining the front and back pockets with star studded suspenders hanging low, and black high top converse shoes. Accompanied by a happy bunny wrist band on one hand, while the other hand had many little rubber bracelets as well as just plain studded bracelets.

Putting her studded belt through the last loop of her pants, Kaoru noticed Misao standing at her door again, but this time she had practically every single piece of clothing she owned. Eyeing her weirdly, Kaoru asked Misao what she was doing.

" I need you to help me pick out what I should wear," said Misao.

"Ok…why," asked Kaoru.

"Cause its our first day of school," said Misao as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kaoru wasn't buying it, and Misao new it. "Oh come on, Kaoru! Please," said Misao giving Kaoru puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Kaoru told her what she thought and in a flash Misao was gone and dressed. She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with the Nightmare Before Christmas' Jack in the center of it, and tan cargo pants with zippers everywhere, and checkered converse shoes. She was also wearing thousands of rubber bracelets and a pink happy bunny wrist band that said 'cute and psycho' on it. And her hair was in its traditional braid. (lol feeling very descriptive)

Ready to go they made their way down stairs, to get themselves a quick bite to eat before leaving.

Reaching the kitchen they found Megumi eating a bowl of cereal.

"Megumi! You know you could have woken us up. Now we're all going to be late," glared Misao.

"Relax weasel, its only 7:20...and here I thought it would take you guys longer to get ready," said Megumi, " If I would have known that when I set your guy's clocks ahead I would have let you guys sleep more."

Eyes bulging, mouths agape, and veins popping out, Megumi found their reactions quite funny.

Megumi being the clever one was able to sneak her way out of trouble, with the mention of school and their ever present friends that they had yet to speak to- thanks to screaming girls and not to mention literally slamming into each other on the slopes, yet again thanks to the screaming fans.

Deciding that they had enough time before school started, Misao was able to talk her friends into walking to school. In no time they were out the door.

AN: HA! How's that for chapter 4? I know still probably plenty of mistakes but no one's perfect! Yea and I know I wasn't even close to having 15 reviews, but hey what can I say I set my goals high… besides you try having a frickin week off of school due to snow and nothing to do because of that snow! (besides snowboarding …even sledding…) but I am literally like trapped in my frickin house cuz the roads are really bad and they even closed off highways…looks around and swear drops - ok yea enough of me telling you about things that are pointless…OH crap before I forget to the reviewers!

**LLL:** I know short chapters but I hope the next two I put up are long enough for you. - I hope you continue reading my story too. And thanx for taking the time to R&R it meant a lot seeing as you were the first one. lol ok well before I freak you out anymore hope you stick around!

**Anaii:** lol you made me laugh (that's a good thing -) and I'm happy to hear that you liked my story enough to review and the fact that you want me to continue makes me very happy. Well hope you stick around.

**gaby (hyatt):** I'm glad you like my fic

**kik-ting:** I'm tickled pink (lol sorry too much television) that you found my story interesting. And I'm really happy you decided to help me. keep on helping cause god knows I need it - and don't worry no offense taken! You were just speakin your mind and there's nothing wrong with that! So don't ever think you have to be sorry for speaking your mind…well glad you like and hope you keep reading

**RKfaN930:** you're a dork! I was wonderin when you were going to review…by the way where's popcorn? Tell her she better review or I'm a get her! well anyways I'm glad you like and I better get more reviews form you!


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm.

**Ch 5**

Muttering to themselves they were beginning to regret walking to school. (yea FYI it ain't no picnic walking in the snow w/converse shoes on! …but I do it anyway )

"Man why did I ever let you guys talk me into walking to school, " asked Misao, completely aware that it was her idea.

"If I didn't like you so much I'd push you," glared Megumi.

Laughing nervously, Misao decided to pick up her pace. (Not a good idea if your walking on ice) Letting out a scream Misao grabbed Megumi's arm, who in turn grabbed Kaoru, who grabbed a pole. Which was no help to Misao or Megumi seeing as they still fell, but left Kaoru half standing.

Laughing, all the doubt and worry that had been making them act like people they weren't was gone, replaced by the smiles that oh so rarely left their faces.

As they began to walk, a white Navigator pulled up along side them, with several girls inside.

"Oh, look guys it looks like these weirdos could use a lift. Why don't we give them a ride," said the one in the passenger seat, not at all meaning what she said.

To them she looked like something out of a horror movie. The foundation she had on looked like a crater with all its cracks, which only helped to point out that it was a couple shades lighter than her original facial color; sickening pale was the words that came to mind. And what was up with the green lipstick, although they found it some what cool; seeing as it was pretty unique and they were all for that, it did nothing for her and that ugly personality she was portraying. Along with red hair that looked as if it had been dyed a few shades lighter than it original red, Misao thought that she looked like Chuckie but less stumpy and a girl. (any guesses who it might be?)

"Ew gross! I don't think so, that would so ruin our reputations," stated the fragile looking beauty.

Classic beauty, with her milky white complexion. No make-up could be seen on her porcelain face, except for the sheer line of light pink lip gloss that could be seen gracing her lips. Dark bluish black hair framed her face, falling into the right places; giving her a certain fanes about her. She might have even passed for Kaoru's twin if she were a bit tanner and if it hadn't been for her eyes. Black like a well, no end in sight. No emotion could been seen radiating out of them or her for that matter. All that could be seen was coldness in the depths of her eyes.

'_How can someone who looks like she's out of an old black and white film look so emotionless,' _thought Kaoru. Then it struck her, she had only known one girl who's eyes held no life in them.

" And besides the freaky looking one in all black keeps staring at me," said the classic beauty, obviously the ring leader, seeing as her two drones began to laugh like hyenas at the word 'freak'

"Sorry I was just looking at that thing above your upper lip," gestured Kaoru, having been snapped out her own little world. She had not noticed nor was she intentionally staring, but had enough common sense to retort back knowing fully well that she had done nothing to be called a freak.

With that said they stopped laughing (meaning the evil ones in the Navigator) and Misao and Megumi began to laugh trying to mimic their hyena way of laughing.

"Do you even know how I am you freak? I'm Tomoe Yukishiro. (tell me if I spelt it wrong) and if _any_ of you know what's good for you, you'd better learn some respect," said Tomoe heatedly.

"And you better watch who your talkin to prep. I don't give a rats ass who you are! So why don't you and your army of skanks go gawk at some boys," said Misao having had enough of these preps.

"I'm not agreeing with the loser, but I think it might be time for us to leave, Tomoe. You never know what if being stupid is contagious," said the blue-eyed blonde who had been quiet up to this point.

Wearing just enough make-up to show that she was, but she was just another pretty face. There was nothing really that significant that made her stick out, her eyes showed emotion and her make-up was that of everyone else's. Blues eyes, slightly tan, and blonde, the typical classification of what was considered pretty or hot.

"Yeah cause we all know that that is so contagious," replied Megumi sarcastically.

"No but being fashionably challenged might," retorted the blonde, taking in Megumi's appearance along with Kaoru's and Misao's with disgust.

How anyone could actually be that pretty no gorgeous was beyond her, and it was actual beauty not something you could ever get out of some tube or compact. It sickened her to know that she might have some competition. No that was not it, she did have competition, in the form of her two friends, and they were also gorgeous and so as she; but what made her blood boil was the fact that her seemingly new competition were punk.

"Well we'd love to stay and continue with meaningless conversation, but we got places to go," said Tomoe.

With that said they pulled away, going some place the others could care less about.

Heaving s sigh, they began to yet again make their dreaded way to their new school. Hoping that the people there were a lot nicer, and preferably not preps. Knowing that would never be possible but it never hurt to dream.

Arriving at their new high school (yet to be named…eh doesn't matter they aren't going to spend that much time in school in this fic…but if you have any suggestions feel free to help -) with 15 minutes to spare, they decided to look around before going to get their schedules.

Having about seven minutes left before the bell rang, they made their way to the office, with little problem until they ran into Tomoe and her friends unfortunately. Resulting in Kaoru and Megumi having to drag off a very pissed Misao, before anything that could get them suspended happen.

"Misao will you chill," said Megumi letting go of Misao's arm when they were a considerable distance from the preps that had unleashed Misao's wrath.

" I will. I will. It's just AARRGGHH those girls get on my last nerve," exclaimed Misao.

" I know, Misao, but we don't have time for that right now. Cause thanks to those skanks the bell already rang, and we still don't have our schedules. Not to mention that instead of going through this day unnoticed, we must now go through the whole routine of being the new kids," said Kaoru tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

" You know even if we did get our schedules already we still wouldn't be able to go through this day unnoticed," replied Misao regaining her chipper ness.

Schedules in hand, Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi exchanged glances as they had almost all their classes together, except for the ones that weren't mixed grades.

**AN: **wipes forehead Ch 5 done yes! High five! Anyone? Anyone? - ok now to get some things cleared: #1 I mean NO OFFENSE when I described and said those things about the blue-eyed blonde character in my story. Its just how it is in my story ok? And yes I know its so stereotypical of me but that's what is usually engraved in our minds…and well yes in my mind and I for one blame it on television and everything else propaganda that tells us or says so But yea NO OFFENSE ok and I'm really really sorry if I offended anyone and I hope you can see were I'm coming from and I hope your not mad. #2 Please tell me if anything in the story is confusing you and what I can do better. #3 I'm sorry if I offended anybody yet again with the whole way the preps did/will act in this fic but if you haven't figured it out I am NOT a prep nor am I remotely even close to one! I am a punk and proud of it. And for the most part this is how I see preps acting, I am not saying all preps are like that cause I do have a friend who pops in my mind who would be considered a prep and she is one of my close friends and very sweet so yea yet again sorry but besides my one friend me and preps…uuhhh aren't so friendly towards each other. OK enough of me talking and boring you to death with explanations…R&R and um well until next time!


	6. CH 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm.

**Ch 6**

**Kenshin's POV**

Homeroom was louder than usual, with the talk of the three new girls that had taken residence on Sky Mt. Grant it that most people had only seen them shredding on the mountain or eating at the Akabeko, none the less they had taken the town by surprise. Oh and lets not forget that we are getting three new students today too. Which really has the class in an uproar seeing as the three anonymous girls have yet to be seen at school; which leads to believe it is them.

Like always this has many of the girls, mostly preps…uh…not so happy. Hell they're angry with it.

I couldn't figure out why, but then again like my friend Sano is always saying, I am completely dense when it comes to girls; but I for one think Sano is on crack. And ok maybe I'm not freakin' Einstein when it comes to girls but I don't think I'd call myself dense. Bu then again what do I know right? I mean I only have practically the entire female population residing on the mountain after me, but that counts for nothing.

I know sounds cocky, and you'd think I was happy. Wrong. I could really careless that I get so much attention, I'd rather go through the rest of my life unnoticed; hell I'd settle for being invisible at this point!

Ok so yeah I guess I can say I'm uh…grateful for the attention but just once I'd like to go through an entire day without having to run for my life; yes I know why run? Well its either that or get eatin' alive by the viscous animals; hey I know not so nice to say but when a crowd is that large it can only turn ugly.

But that's besides the point., Sano has this crazy notion that it's our childhood friends from six years ago. Saying that we got to be crazy to not think it was them. Who else can shred like that he says.

Who else? I'll tell you it could be anyone else, tourists even. Don't get me wrong it would be great if they came back, but its been six years and like Aoshi keeps telling him the chance of them coming back after this long is pretty slim.

Ok I admit that they do have some form of resemblance, but they were what around the age of 10 and 11 when they moved. Yeah they were bound to grow up and most likely there appearances have changed.

How would I know that they looked similar? Well we keep on running into them at different places, but that doesn't mean its them; the girls that we saw, if they were girls, were wearing their snowboarding gear and so yea we didn't actually see their face due to the goggles.

Wait…I don't think that that girl was wearing goggles when I slammed into her…did I forget to mention that? Lets just say it was not one of my finest moments…I was yet again getting chased by what Sano likes to call my "fan club" and I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and well BAM I slammed into her.

As you can probably can tell I've had way to much time to think about this, but when that's what everyone else is talking about it's a little hard to think of anything else; especially if its all one of your friends can talk about. Any guesses who?

Turning my attention to my two friends, I am yet again dragged into the same conversation that we've been having for two weeks.

" Aoshi I'm telling you its them," said Sano for about the millionth time.

"Sano, the chances of them coming back after six year is pretty slim," replied Aoshi rather coldly.

See what am I telling you it's the same every time. Although I got to admit it this conversation never seems to get old when the two talking about it are complete polar opposites.

First there's Sano who is loud, crazy, blunt, stubborn like no other, outgoing, friendly, and some what reckless; but then what do you expect from a guy who wears his emotions on his sleeve?

Then there's Aoshi who is almost always quiet and reserved, rarely shows emotion, mysterious, stiff, and some what icy on the outside. Man you'd think the guy was mute if it wasn't for his grunts; which serves as his answers most of the time.

They can both be so stubborn that its amazing that they rarely get into fights; don't get me wrong Sano is known for his brawls, but lets get one thing straight, you cannot talk crap about Aoshi or Sano and live to talk about it. Its amazing how loyal they are.

Oh and we can't forget to throw me into the mix now can we. There's really nothing to say about me… I am considered friendly, outgoing at times, calm, kind, caring, and I stick up for what I believe in. But don't take my word for it, this is just what I always hear from almost everybody.

So how do you say are we all friends, let alone best friends? I have yet to come to the answer of that one, and when I do I'll be sure to tell you.

But seeing as we are friends, I can tell you its one of the most unique and some what scary relationship I have ever seen; most of it due to the fact that we all grew up with each other, and have been through everything together.

"Kenshin…HEY Kenshin are you listening," asked Sano, giving me a blow to the head.

"Huh?…OW! Gees Sano sometimes I wonder…"

" If me hitting you really is necessary," said Sano finishing my sentence, "and the answer to that my friend, is yes seeing as you are never paying attention."

Smiling I heave a sigh and ask Sano to continue.

"Like I was saying what do you think the possibilities that its Jou-chan, the fox, and the weasel," said Sano leaning back in his chair.

As I was about to answer the teacher calls for the classes attention.

**Regular POV**

"Alright class seeing as you all can't stop talking about the three new students that will be joining us, I think its about time that I introduce them. Class please say hello to our new students, Ms. Kamiya, Ms. Makimachi, and Ms. Takani," said Mr. Yamakazi opening the door.

Hearing their names, they found the door to the classroom opening to them. Walking in they were greeted by the friendly smile of their new homeroom teacher, Mr. Yamakazi. Along with the many pairs of eyes boring into them.

Practically feeling the glares the preps were giving her, Kaoru looked up at them with her own what-are-you-looking-at look.

Mr. Yamakazi taking notice of the situation, prompted the girls to introduce themselves.

Misao being the ever chipper one decided to go first. "Hi, my name is Misao Makimachi, I'm 16 and I love to snowboard and I do kempo. Catching the way some of the boys kept looking at Kaoru and Megumi, she decided to add, " And if any of you guys try to make a move on my friends, I'll kick you're a…"

"That's enough! Thank you Ms. Makimachi," said Mr. Yamakazi cutting off Misao before she could finish her sentence.

Megumi who had been getting many second glances by the boys, said, "Hi. My name is Megumi Takani, I'm 17, I love to snowboard too, and I'm currently single." She said the last part with a flip of her hair.

This earned her many wolf whistles, glares from a lot of the girls, and a very surprised look from Mr. Yamakazi.

Kaoru and Misao only laughed, knowing that she was only joking; they new she was not like that.

Finally it was Kaoru's turn to say something, and by that time her friend's personalities had loosened her up. "Hi, my name is Kaoru Kamiya. I am also 16, snowboard, and I do kendo."

As they were about to take their seats, the door burst open revealing none other than Tomoe and her friends (better known as her army of skanks )

Getting their usual lecture about being late, Tomoe and friends were about to take their seats, when they noticed the losers (in their eyes) from that morning.

"What are you three doing here," asked Tomoe walking towards them.

"Well well if it isn't Tomoe and her faithful army of skanks. What they actually let prostitutes in the school? But wait you guys need to learn too now don't you…not sure how much good it can do you seeing as it looks like you learned everything you need to know from those sleazy magazines you must read. What they don't teach you how to break a 20?," shot back Megumi. (the whole thing about the 20 is referring to Tomoe being a prostitute and her um services…)

**AN: LOL um yea sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter sheepish grin I went back and read it on the internet and I for one laughed at my stupidity but I also blame my damn lap top for not correcting me! So yea I know there is mistakes like when Tomoe is talking and it says how instead of who…ok anyways on to the next chapter! **


	7. Ch 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any other big brand names that might be or have been used, so please don't sue! I DO NOT OWN anything but the plot of the story. As far as I know there is no mountain to my knowledge that goes by the name of Sky Mt., or town for that matter. If there is it was merely coincidental and I mean no harm.

**Ch 7**

**Regular POV**

Tomoe's face grew red with embarrassment, left stunned and dumfounded she could not come up with some form of comeback.

Misao laughed.

"And what are you laughing at," asked Tomoe finding her voice, " what you find this funny you…you low life wannabie!"

"Yeah actually I do. And I'm sorry to say but the only wannabies I see are you and your friends," said Misao getting angry.

"AAHH! You know what whatever! I do not need to defend myself to some stuck up prissy little bitch and her faithful weasel," said Tomoe loosing her cool if only for a second.

" And where do you get off talking to my friends like that," asked Kaoru indifferently.Up until now she had been standing there with a bored look on her face but snapped to as soon as those words came out of Tomoe's mouth.

"Oh great now the talking raccoon wants to say something," said Tomoe, catching the glares that Misao and Megumi gave her she began to smile smugly. Turning her gaze to Kaoru who was looking at her from the corner of her eyes, she waited for a response.

Song like laughter erupted from Kaoru, wiping off the smug look on Tomoe's face, but that didn't last for long.

"Wow Tomoe, six years and that's all you could come up with? But then that's what should be expected from a girl who's overly obsessed with appearances," said Kaoru coldly.

Tomoe's surprised face turned into complete and utter shock as she finally realized who they were.

Tomoe's shock was nothing compared to that of the classes, they were stunned to say the least. No one would have expected anyone let alone a couple of new kids to speak that way to the school's queen of preps. Kaoru's last comment especially had the class wondering.

Finally regaining control of the situation, Mr. Yamakazi decided it was best to seat all of them as far away from each other as possible. Resulting in Misao being separated from her two friends, and seated right in front of the three most popular boys in school. (…wonder who they could be? lol my originality astounds myself. sarcasm sarcasm ) While Megumi and Kaoru were seated right next to each other.

Having yet to notice their former friends from six years ago, Misao took her seat as did her friends.

Turning on their MP3 players they began to listen to some music, adjusting the volume so that it was only loud enough for the people around them to hear it. Misao listening to Rolling Stone's _Paint It Black, _Megumi Meredith Brook's _Bitch, _and Kaoru Guns n' Roses _Paradise City._

By now the class had gone back to talking, some even would tap Kaoru, Misao, or Megumi to talk, in which they would take off their head phones; talk a bit and then go back to their music.

Misao began to fidget in her seat. She could feel someone behind her staring intensely at her. Not wanting to be rude she decided to ignore it at first, but not able to take it any more she whirled around to be greeted by a pair of icy blue eyes that she hadn't seen in six years.

Kaoru wanting Megumi to listen to AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill _was sharing her head phones with Megumi, when they both noticed their friend's sudden movement. Turing off their MP3 players, both walked over to Misao.

"Misao what's wro…," they stopped stunned at who was in front of them.

**AN: sorry its short but I wanted to get it up, cause its going to be a while before I can update again… I dunno I might be able to update again later tonight but that's MAYBE… So um I hope you guys like and R&R **

**Reviewers**

**Karalita: **thanks for the review and I'm glad you found my story interesting. And I know my story in the beginning was all one big chunky thingy but I'm working on it. any ways I hope you stick around, and if you have any more suggestions or something I can do better on feel free to help -

**kik-ting:** J glad you came back! Hehehee…I didn't even catch that mistake sheepish grin I blame it on my lap top - I found the whole chuckie thing funny too…for some odd reason I find the word stumpy pretty funny too…well keep on reading and reviewing. Oh before I forget I hope you post a story soon cause I'd really like to read some of your work well till next time

**kik-ting:** ...ok i'm back sheepish grin darn i was hoping no one noticed that i updated. - i did update yesterday both ch 6 and 7 but then i realized i forgot to put in that Misao did kempo and left a big blank (its kempo right?...i looked at a couple different sites and some said ninjitsu or something or another) and so i had to go back and fix it. dont worry no offense taken so you can come out from your corner holds out cookie jk...well i'm glad you think i'm inproving. well hope you like and sorry for the inconvenience

**midnight song:** thanks for taking the time to R&R - well hope you stick around!...ooo your stories seem intersting i think me go read them now -


	8. Author Note

**AN: ok well this is not a chapter, but like I said before its goin' to be a while before I update...cause ok well I do have Ch 8 but it isn't really done and as of right now I think it sucks. And I at least want you guys to have something remotely good so yeah...but if it counts for anything I'd like to thank the fallowing reviewers**

**midnight song:** lol! glad you liked my comment on the army of skanks, hehehe I have "the army" at my school too, but then again what school doesn't? Oh and Tomoe being a prostitute too, I was afraid people might not get it. ok so any ways I'm glad you took the time to point out your favorite parts...as well as review again ( off topic: I would put a smiley face but it wont let me do that anymore!) and yet again thanks, I'm glad you think my reviews come fast...well use to, its just I'm also getting pretty busy...well hope you update your stories when you have time. Oh and hey yeah I would definitely love to talk to you, my aim name is: vellyvellysnoopy. don't ask... lots of luck to you too!

**Unknown: **Glad to hear you thought my story rocked out loud, and sorry this isn't a update but I'll _try_ to update soon…well hope you stick around!

**kik-ting:** I'd especially like to thank you for your constant (not in a bad way) reviews. They make me happy, not to mention laugh (that's a good thing) and don't worry about telling me what's wrong or what I can do better with the story. I'm actually glad you do cause then I know what I can do better, so you don't have to apologize cause honestly it doesn't get me mad. Oh and as for the cheesy comment yeah it might have been cheesy but it meant a lot…glad you liked the chapter too. Ok so yeah sorry this isn't a update…and uh I'll _try _to update soon.

**Eternal Light/Fire Dragon: **hahaha I know I'm so evil…jk. I didn't even really realize it was a cliff hanger…and I promise I'll _try_ to update soon, and as for your questions, well you'll just have to stick around and find out. Hehehe. Well thanks for taking the time to RR and I hope you stick around.

**Avess-switlilac:** I'm glad you think its getting interesting. And like I've been saying I'll _try _to update soon. So I hope you stick around!

**E.B.:** thanks for taking the time to RR, and I'm glad you think the story is good…well hope to see you around!

**A:** glad you like the idea of them all snowboarding, I actually started writing the story cause I noticed there are no stories of them snowboarding. I know snowboarding is awesome! lol I actually started snowboarding just recently and so I'm not good but its fun. And like I'm telling everyone I'll _try _to update soon. Well hope to see you around!…oh and if your name doesn't show the asterisks on both sides of the A sorry but for some odd reason it isn't letting me use any symbols…

**kei-donai:** hey I read your story. lol anyways thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you think the lengths of the chapters are good enough, cause I never do…anyways I'm happy to hear you liked he descriptions of their clothes, I just described some of the outfits that I have - except Misao's…I have yet to get a Nightmare shirt…well any ways hope you stick around! Oh and good luck with your story too! It rocks!

**martialangelfox9:** oh wow, I love your review, your so sweet. I'm glad you think my fic is that good… I hope you decide to stick around for the rest, and I promise I'll _try _to update soon!

**ATTENTION! **To those of you who are listening and/or care -I have a couple of new idea for story, so if anybody would like to know what it is and tell me what they think that would be appreciated...


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: **(ducks and covers!) DON'T KILL ME! I'm really really sorry its been so long since I last updated! I never meant for it to be this long….I cant believe its been THIS long…damn. I have good reasons though, I swear I do! Okay first off my computer completely went out of wack! It literally did not work for a good 5 months (my dog chewed through the AC adapter) Along with that school coming to an end and of course that meant finals. I also got a job (I hate it) at a local casino, I'm a cashier. Lastly during this time I had absolutely no time to write, ending up with me forgetting where I was going with this chapter and getting writers block. But I've kept you guys (those who are still reading this) waiting way to long so here is what I got. Swear I'll update sometime this week….

**Ch 8**

After what seemed like an eternity, with all eyes on them, Misao said the only thing she could think of , "…so what have you guys been up to?"

"What do you mean what have we been up to? You're the ones who left for six years! What have you been up to?" exclaimed Sano moving from behind his desk to give each girl a hug.

"Wow, you can count that high rooster?" asked Megumi as Sano released her from his embrace.

"Still haven't changed huh, Fox," chuckled Sano shaking his head back and forth. " So when did you all get back?"

" Two weeks ago," said Kaoru smiling, she hadn't realized how much she had missed the big oaf. He had always been like a big brother to her.

"And you guys couldn't even come and say hi," said Sano leaning on his desk.

"Maa maa Sano, I'm sure they were busy," said Kenshin snapping out of his state of shock. Like Sano he to moved from behind his desk to give each girl a hug. "Its great to see you," he replied hugging Kaoru.

"Likewise," smiled Kaoru.

"I doubt they were that busy, that they couldn't pick up a phone," said Sano ruffling Misao's hair.

"Hey its not like we didn't try ya know! Its not exactly easy saying hi when your trying not to get trampled by a herd of girls," said Misao smacking Sano's hand away from her hair.

Earning a sheepish look from Kenshin and an arrogant smirk from Sano.

"Well aren't you going to say anything you big ice cube?" asked Misao hand on hip with a lopsided smile.

"Its good to see you all," said Aoshi moving from behind his desk as well, but made no sign of giving any of them a hug.

'_Still the same as always,'_ thought Misao looking at the man in front of her. Opening her mouth to speak, she was cut off by the appearance of three new people, abruptly cutting off their little reunion.

" Aoshi-san, why are you wasting your breath on _her_," said Ami emphasizing 'her' with great distaste. Ignoring any sign of objection, she encircled her arms around Aoshi's waist.

To say that the sight in front of her was a bit out of the ordinary, would be absurd. Misao was down right positive that she had entered the twilight zone. Blinking for what had to have been the tenth time, and unable to come up with any plausible solution as to why Aoshi would show any form of affection to anyone, let alone to this pampered gussied up doll. Then it hit her, slowly like the tide rolling in from the vast ocean, slow, yet unyielding in its approach; yes- it was clear now, they must be dating.

" It hasn't even been a full fifteen minutes, and your all ready for another round," questioned Megumi, " I gotta say you got guts…stupid as hell, but you got guts nonetheless." Raising an eyebrow curiously as she caught the snide look Tomoe was giving Kaoru, as she too encircled her arms around Kenshin. _'What the hells going on?'_

' _Okay now I know I can be naïve and clueless, but you'd have to be a real moron to not have that 'look' register as a big warning sign,' _thought Kaoru as she rolled her eyes at Tomoe's attempt of saying he's-mine-so-back-off-look. Then it hit her.

Eyes becoming wider with each passing second, all three girls couldn't think of a single thing to say or do. For once in their lives, action failed them; no sarcastic remark or witty banter could issue forth from Megumi's lips, the fuse which had been Misao's source of never ending energy, seemed to have gone out and the fiery ingenuous spitball that was Kaoru, was reduced to a fizzing little pebble.

Sano who had been keen on watching their reaction, was nothing less than amused.

Before any other conclusions could be made, the bell rang, signaling the end of home room and the start of what proved to be a very interesting day.

Grabbing their things, they made for a hasty exit with little room for talk.

Once in the hall, Misao was the first to initiate the conversation. "Oh my god…OH my god. OH MY GOD! The-they're dating! The ice cube and the pampered puss, Lady and The Tramp- Aoshi in this case being the lady, Beauty and The Beast- again Aoshi being the beauty! … Du- hmm…Sn- hmm… I have another one, but I'm still trying to work it out."

" We get it , Misao." With that said, Megumi resumed what some would call a strut, down the hall. Turning many of the hormonal driven male population, on her way. Being what the cliques deemed the three- punk, it was seemingly unheard of that one could carry an aura of such femininity. Whether she chose to ignore the obvious ogling or was oblivious to it, only Megumi new; but from the amused look playing on her features, one could only guess she knew.

"Megumi, if your done having your little fun, can we focus back on the problem," stated Kaoru her eyes betraying the amusement she was trying to conceal.

" All right Tanuki-chan, enlighten me. What's the problem," asked Megumi turning to her now disgruntled friend, a sly smile forming. "Hey just because we didn't let that hoe bag get away with calling you it doesn't mean I can't. In case you don't know only I can call you that."

A roll of her eyes and a muttered whatever, was all Kaoru said before continuing with the previous conversation. " The problem you ask? Gees Megumi, I can't believe you still haven't realized, I mean I can understand Misao ( earning a "Hey!" from the small ninja) but you…the so called 'genius' (shaking her head, she ignored the 'humph') The problem _is _Aoshi's dating A- Ami and Kenshin Tomoe."

" I KNOW!" shouted Misao receiving glares from on lookers, for her outburst. Glares that bounced off the genki girl, claiming that they would have to all get use to it, for one Misao Makimachi changes for no one. " I know Kaoru, its fuckin' eh- disturbing to say the least, but how's that our problem? That's Aoshi's and Kenshin's problem not ours."

" Weasel girl has a point," said Megumi letting out an Ohohoho laugh at Misao's dislike for the name.

Expecting understanding to dawn on at least one of her friend's, Kaoru was no less frustrated at their lack of grasping the concept. "Well…we not only insulted their girlfriends but we did it in front of them and the class…Ah, I see realization has finally set in my little grasshoppers."

"……Ok I can see how that can be a problem- just wait, Kaoru, I'm not done. This is were some of my genius shines through. If it was a problem then why didn't either of them say anything?…Grant it I doubt Aoshi would have said anything any way but still."

" Well as hard as it is to admit your right, Fox….CAUSE it just gives you a fatter head than you already have, you have a point," finished Kaoru hastily at the knowing grin forming on her friend's face, effectively squashing it with the last part.

" It is my fate to be misunderstood as a genius," stated Megumi flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" I GOT IT!" exclaimed Misao bouncing back to life after a few minutes of silence. " He's _taming the shrew_! Either that or they're _blind husbands!_"

Laughing, they entered their next class. Unaware that their conversation had been eavesdropped on.

"I think we can use this to your advantage."

" How? Its going to be like 4th grade again with Makimachi-san. 'I got you something Aoshi-sama, wait Aoshi-sama, ooh Aoshi-sama,'" said Ami in a childish voice. Her pretty face contorting into an ugly scowl.

"Uh and that Tanuki…just when me and Kenshin were getting closer. She'll ruin everything! What if her and Kenshin start dating again?" asked Tomoe, emotion detectable in her voice.

TBC…

**To the reviewers:**

I really am sorry for keeping you waiting like this. I know I get mad when the stories I read don't get updated fast. So therefore I'm so sorry and I hope you all keep reading.

**martialangelfox9: **I sincerely hope your still reading this, cause I absolutely love the fact that you love my fic so much to tell me to frickin hurry up. So sorry I made you wait so long! It was cause of you that I actually decided to update this little piece I have. I know its not a lot, but hey I'm not perfect.

**kik-ting: **I haven't talked to you in forever! Hopefully your still reading this fic, cause your reviews and criticism are really helpful and wanted. I look forward to your reviews, so hopefully you'll still review!…I know that sounds so corny but who cares!

**midnight song: **(laughs evilly) I'm back! AND I updated so that means you have to update your story! YES! (does victory dance)….hopefully you got my email saying I accepted your deal, if not well now you know I accepted. Its not that long but hey I updated and that's gotta count for something! Anyways now that my computer is back up I'll be sending you some chapters for College Years…IF you don't mind. Okay well hope to talk to you soon!

**R&R!…please?**


	10. Chapter 9

" I GOT IT!" exclaimed Misao bouncing back to life after a few minutes of silence. " He's _taming the shrew_! Either that or they're _blind husbands!_"

Laughing, they entered their next class. Unaware that their conversation had been eavesdropped on.

"I think we can use this to your advantage."

" How? Its going to be like 4th grade again with Makimachi-san. 'I got you something Aoshi-sama, wait Aoshi-sama, ooh Aoshi-sama,'" said Ami in a childish voice. Her pretty face contorting into an ugly scowl.

"Uh and that Tanuki…just when me and Kenshin were getting closer. She'll ruin everything! What if her and Kenshin start dating again?" asked Tomoe, emotion detectable in her voice.

TBC…

**Previously**

" I GOT IT!" exclaimed Misao bouncing back to life after a few minutes of silence. " He's _taming the shrew_! Either that or they're _blind husbands!_"

Laughing, they entered their next class. Unaware that their conversation had been eavesdropped on.

"I think we can use this to your advantage."

" How? Its going to be like 4th grade again with Makimachi-san. 'I got you something Aoshi-sama, wait Aoshi-sama, ooh Aoshi-sama,'" said Ami in a childish voice. Her pretty face contorting into an ugly scowl.

"Uh and that Tanuki…just when me and Kenshin were getting closer. She'll ruin everything! What if her and Kenshin start dating again?" asked Tomoe, emotion detectable in her voice.

TBC…

**AN:** I know your probably all sick of hearing of me but I was just going to say that Blind Husbands is a movie, and I'm pretty sure all you know of Taming the Shrew so yeah…I'm done.

**Ch 9**

" So now do you see how you can use this against them?" asked Yumi clearly satisfied with her plan.

" I admit it sounds like it'll work, but how do you know that they'll fall for it," asked Ami skeptically.

" Of course it'll work. With their peanut-sized brains how could it not. The only one who might be difficult to convince would be Megumi, but I think we can find a way around her," stated Tomoe confidence flickering in her eyes.

**Later that day**

" Oh my gosh, I'm so tired! If I have to introduce myself one more time in front of a class of stuck up people not to mention horny boys who haven't even hit puberty yet I'm going to kill someone!" declared Megumi slumping down at one of the lunchroom tables.

" Yeah, well I'm just tired of getting stared at and being referred to as the new kids," said Kaoru taking a seat across from Megumi.

" Your tired! Well at least you know that the teachers don't quite remember your name yet! 'Misao quit talking.' 'Makimachi-san pay attention' 'Misao am I going to have to move you?' 'Makimachi-san please go outside until you can control your laughter and outbursts!' 'Makimachi-san that's enough. Its not his fault he was born a prepubescent girl.' oh and what seems to be every one of my teacher's favorite saying 'Shut up, Misao!'" said Misao changing the pitch of her voice to suit that of the teacher.

" 'Its not his fault her was born a prepubescent girl' What kind of teacher says that?" asked Megumi a smirk evident on her face.

Kaoru smirked. " Our gym teacher, Hajime-sensei."

"Isn't he-…"

" The prick we knew when we were little, yeah. I mean I didn't do anything that that dimwit didn't deserve." said Misao scowling.

" What did you do?"

**Flashback**

"_I wonder what we're going to do in gym? What if we could board in the class? Wouldn't that be cool!" exclaimed Misao jumping up in down in anticipation._

" _Mi-"_

" _Don't count on it girly. The teacher, or should I say sensei as he likes to be called is a real ass. He believes in discipline and what not. So today we're learning how to wield a bokken and other forms of martial arts," said a girl with cinnamon eyes and waist length sea green hair pulled into a braid. Roughly 5'5 the girl was pretty._

" _Sounds fun enough," said Kaoru. Now usually Kaoru would have said something about being interrupted, but something in the depths of her eyes betrayed that she was just another pretty face. The way she represented herself demanded respect, and without even trying she had gotten Kaoru's._

" _Oh, oh I hope its co-ed! I saw the rooster-head walk in and I feel like wiping the floor with him," said Misao mischief in her eyes as they walked out of the locker room._

" _Then your in luck, cause sensei does not go easy on us just because we're girls. One of his few good traits," said the girl smirking. " So I hope your ready for a hour of hell."_

"_Hmm…and here I thought school in general was hell," said Kaoru a smile playing on her face._

_They laughed._

" _Hey what's your name?"_

" _Shura."_

"_Alright settle down!" yelled a harsh baritone voice._

_Turning around, they saw someone they wished they'd never have to see again. Broad shoulders, beady eyes a yellow hue, sleek black hair combed out of his face leaving only two strands in the center, the man looked wolfish._

" _Holy crap! You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Misao making wolf eyes center on her._

" _Well I see six years have done nothing to change that high-pitched squawk of yours, weasel girl. What a shame."_

_Face turning red in anger and embarrassment, Misao looked ready to explode._

" _For those of you who are knew, I'm the gym teacher, Hajime-sensei. Now that we have that covered, today we will begin our unit on the art of the sword, but we'll be using bokkens instead of real swords seeing as the school board actually cares about your lives and consider each single one precious," said Hajime with something akin to a sneer on his face. " We'll also be learning other forms of martial arts, so that by the end of this unit each and every one of you will at least be able to defend themselves. At the end of the unit, each one of you will face… one of the members of the martial arts team."_

_Waiting with baited breath, all of them were terrified at the mere thought of having to face the wolf one on one. Exhaling the tension seemed to ease away with the mention of the martial arts team._

_"Sagara, get up here. Along with anyone else who knows a form of martial arts."_

_Few went to stand by Sano, and even fewer girls. If it weren't for Misao and Kaoru, Shura would have been the only girl._

" _You can't actually believe that the new kids-GIRLS to be exact, know how to fight do you old man?" asked a boy with blonde hair that could match Sano's in height. " I can understand Shura, because she's on the team but-"_

" _Don't forget the fact that that was after she kicked your ass…more than once!" said Sano his loud voice carrying throughout the gym._

" _I was just saying that they look way to small and fragile to be able to fight, rooster-head" said the boy glaring._

" _Well I bet you that the weasel here can kick your ass just as well as Shura can, broom-head" yelled Sano getting worked up._

" _What? That little twig? She wont even be able to lay a hand on me, she might be able to make me deaf with that annoying voice of hers but-"_

_No longer listening to Kaoru's pleas of self-control, Misao yelled, " YEAH, well this little twig says your on!"_

" _I'm not going to fight you," he said unable to believe that she thought he would waste his time on her._

" _Well your not the teacher here, I am, and I think a friendly little spar between you to isn't a bad idea," said Hajime-sensei a faint flicker of irritation in his eyes at all the outbursts._

_Walking over to where they kept all the bokkens he grabbed two and headed to the center of the gym, where two mats were lying. " What are you waiting for, Makimachi-san, I thought you were going to teach this kid a lesson for making fun of you. YOU to Cho!" yelled Saitou loosing patience._

_Walking over to him, each grabbed a bokken and got into a stance. _

_Within minutes they were off, delivering blows to each other left and right. So far Misao was able to land two blows on Cho, one on his forearm and the other in the lower part of his back. Cho on the other hand was able to land four, two of which had Misao flat on her back. Both seemed to possess their own level of skill that had their opponent on edge. Cho obviously had the upper hand in strength and speed, but Misao also had speed of her own as well as the gracefulness of a true ninja; not to mention the cunning of a weasel. _

' _Damn it! Taking him straight on isn't working…so how to get to the broom-head?' thought Misao as she took up another defensive stance._

" _Had enough yet, little girl," said Cho in a cocky voice._

" _Dream on pineapple-head," said Misao her swift eyes catching the flash of anger pass through his eyes. ' Bingo!' " What can't the prepubescent girl take a little name called," asked Misao in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. Her mockery unmistakable._

_An almost inaudible snarl escaped his lips._

" _It seems I've upset you," she laughed. " Was it the pineapple-head remark or the fact that you can't take a joke? No?…hmm…"_

'_THERE!'_

_Without a moments hesitation Misao attacked head on. Mere inches away from him, Misao flipped over him (avoiding his side swipe) and struck in between the shoulder blades, causing him to drop his bokken. _

_The match was over, Misao had won._

" _Well it looks like the weasel here won," said Hajime-sensei walking onto the mat. " Get up, Cho, I know she couldn't have hit you that hard." Lending out his hand, he hoisted the pain stricken Cho onto his feet._

" _Serves you right, you jackass! Girls can do anything boys can do, and we can do it right the first time! So you can take that gigantic ego of yours and shove it up-"_

" _That's enough, Makimachi-san. Its not his fault he was born a prepubescent girl," said Hajime-sensei. Sending the class into large waves of laughter. " Take this as your last warning, Cho, disrespect me like that again and you wont be facing the weasel but me," whispered Hajime-sensei warningly. _

**End Flashback**

" Well that sure sounds like Hajime Saitou."

**Friday**

" HELL YES! The weekend!"

" Hold up, Misao!" yelled Kaoru running down the stairs to catch up to her hyper friend, who by now was playing on a patch of ice.

" Ice, ice baby too cold. Ice, ice baby," sang Misao turning ever so slowly on the ice.

" What the hell are you on weasel girl," asked Megumi finally appearing. " Is that how that song even goes?"

" Hmm…I don't know and I don't care. You wanna know why I don't care? Cause it's the weekend! Which means no school, no homework, and most important of all no more Tomoe and her slutty friends! Just us, our boards, and a whole flippin' mountain to carve our names into!"

" Don't forget that party that we were invited to, courtesy of Sano," said Kaoru smiling at her smaller friend who just so happened to fall on her ass.

" Uh that loud-mouthed, brainless jerk! You know what he did to me! He-"

" What hasn't he done to you, Megumi? I swear you guys should just sleep together and get it over with," said Kaoru nonchalantly.

" WHAT!"

" Kaoru's right, its obvious you like each other. You guys are only mean to each other to cover up your true feelings- badly I might add," said Misao never loosing the cheer tone of her voice.

" You guys wish! I'll prove I don't like that Tori atama, tonight at that party I'll- I'll get a boyfriend!"

Misao and Kaoru looked at each other briefly before answering. " Deal."

" And afterwards I reclaim my title of Queen of the Mountain!" said Misao in a wave of bravado.

" Ohoohoho," laughed Megumi. " What makes you believe that you were Queen of the Mountain? We all know it was-"

" Me, of course," said Kaoru. Her friends rolling their eyes at her.

" Dream on Tanuki, we all know it was me."

" You wish, Fox!"

" Yeah, it was me!"

" Whatever! It was me!"

" No, it was me!"

" NO, IT WAS ME!" they all yelled at the same time, breaking off into laughter.

**AN: **another chapter done! YAY! (victory dance!) I'm happy with this chapter. No I'm not conceited, its just that I updated pretty soon! HIGH FIVE! Well now that this chapter is done I'll be focusing more on the snowboarding and all that fun stuff. Of course SOME not all, just a FEW chapters will be happening at school. Ok so anyways this chapter probably has mistakes in it (no surprise they all do) and I apologize, but I wanted to get this out fast!…anyone want to be my editor for this story?

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
